


i hope you feel it too

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after Karma left Amy at graduation, she's come back. You know what they say about Karmy. It's never over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope you feel it too

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/142145720662/i-hope-you-feel-it-too-amykarma-from-faking-it)

**✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿**

 

_“I can’t stop loving you.”  
_

 

When Karma’s eyes flash open again, she has to take a moment to remember where she is. Her chest pounds with a thousand nerves, and she has to ball her hands into fists just to feel like she has some sort of control over how she feels. She glances down at her iPhone in her hand, and tries to smile when she sees Shane’s name on it. Somehow though, her best friend wasn’t enough to calm her nerves right now.

She tucks her phone into her high-waisted shorts before she makes her way up the stone stairs. Karma can’t believe she’s here, after all this time. Actually, she mostly just can’t believe it took her so long.

_“I can’t stop hurting you.”_ The sound of her own voice seven years ago still haunts her to this day.

Karma wonders if that will still hold true. Fuck, she hopes not. She takes a deep breath, counts to ten, and then quickly pounds her fist on the red door. She can hear her heart beat in her ears.

There’s some shuffling noise, a familiar laugh, and then the door swings open. Lauren’s smile dies on her lips.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Lauren demands.

The music from inside is turned down and then Karma hears Amy’s voice call out, “Who is it, Lauren?”

“Please, Lauren, can I–I just need to talk–” Karma rushes to get out.

Lauren huffs. “Amy, it’s your fucking soul mate!”

“My soul–” The words die on Amy’s lip when her eyes meet Karma’s. “Karma.”

“Amy, please, I know it’s been seven years since graduation but–”

Amy covers her mouth for a moment before she starts running down the hall. She throws her arms around Karma’s neck, burying her face into her, and squeezes so tight that Karma almost can’t breathe. She doesn’t care. She clings to Amy.

“I never thought you’d come,” Amy whispers into her ear. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Karma admits with a softness she didn’t expect to have.

“How touching. Let me grab my purse and then I’ll go spend the night at Madison’s house. If you’re here to break her heart again, Karma, _I will end you.”_  Lauren disappears for a moment and comes back. She pauses before slipping between them and the door frame. Karma meets her eyes, and Lauren looks a little softer. “It’s good to see you’re back. I hope you’re planning to stay.”

Then Lauren continues on down the stairs. It’s a while before Amy finally steps away from Karma.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Karma whispers. She feels the hot tears building up in her eyes. “God, Amy, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Why are you here? Why now?” Amy asks. Her voice is thick with emotion.

Karma bites her bottom lip before she says, “I’ve been a serial dater for the past eight years. I’ve been dating boys and girls and I even dated two transgender people who were _awesome._  But none of my relationships ever lasted. They weren’t you. And I need you.”

Amy nods her head up and down. Karma sees the tears filling her eyes. “I need you too. It’s always been you for me, Karma. But…but I’m with someone now. She’s really great and…”

“I’m too late.” Karma’s shoulders fall. She gives Amy a heartbroken smile. “Could we be friends?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Come inside. Let’s get caught up.”

 

**✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿**

 

Karma runs into Lauren at the grocery store six days later. Since Karma had been spending so much time with Amy, Lauren had disappeared off the grid for a while. They’d never been close. In fact, Karma remembers saying some pretty hateful things to Lauren. She doesn’t know if she should say anything or not, but Lauren makes the decision for them when she spies Karma.

“So you haven’t run away yet,” Lauren says, her voice tight, her eyes narrow.

“No, I have no plans of leaving Amy this time.”

“You admit that you left her after graduation? Crying, begging for you to stay–”

“Just like she left me that summer,” Karma reminds Lauren.

“Yeah. You’re both idiots. You better have no plans of getting her back,” Lauren tells her. “She’s happy in her relationship.”

“I know. She’s told me. I’m…I’m happy for her.”

Lauren crosses her arms across her chest and raises a single eyebrow.

“I’m still crazy for her, after all this time.” Karma frowns, looking down at her hands on the cart handle. “I just want her to be happy.”

“Good. And for the record, Karma?” Lauren asks, pausing. Karma meets her eyes. “Amy will always choose you. She did two years ago when her mother gave her a choice - go to college for free or chase you around the world. She showed up in Italy when you were there, visiting Liam. She showed up and saw you kissing him. She came back, broken.”

Karma’s lips part, but she doesn’t know what to say to that. She _had_  been with Liam when she’d visited. It was mostly out of comfort. Something old, something worn, something comfortable. That’s all. Karma ducks her head and when she looks up again, Lauren’s gone.

_“I don’t know if I can ever stop falling in love with you, Karma.”_

_“Amy, please, you have to try! I need you. You’re my best friend, my soul mate.”  
_

_“You’re mine too, but this is too hard, Karma. It’s too damn hard!”  
_

_“I don’t know if I can ever stop hurting you, Amy.”  
_

_“Just don’t go. Just don’t leave me.”  
_

_“It’s for the best.”  
_

Was it really though? Nothing she’d done in the past seven years mattered when she couldn’t rush to Amy and talk about it with her.

 

**✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿**

 

“You want to leave again,” Amy states the moment she sees Karma that afternoon. Karma’s lips part, but she’s not sure what to say to that. She has no defense. Amy pats the couch beside her and Karma falls down to join her. They don’t look at each other. “I broke it off with Cameron.”

“What? Amy, why?”

“Because of the same reason I’ve dumped all my previous relationships, Karma. They aren’t _you._  They will never be _you._  And I want _you.”_

Karma feels the smile slowly cross her lips. She turns to look at Amy now. “I want you.”

Amy’s smile is brighter than the goddamn sun as far as Karma’s concerned. “Do you think that seven years has been too long?”

“No. Not where we’re concerned.” Karma reaches out, intertwines her fingers with Amy’s. “Not when you’re soul mates.”

“Are you going to kiss me?”

Karma laughs. “Yes, but I’m afraid I might never stop.”

“Good. I don’t want you to. We’ve got some time to make up, Karma Ashcroft.”

 

**✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿**

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty shitty but ehhhhh. it was written in approximately ten minutes. I just had some karma/amy feels that I needed to get out because they've been breaking my heart.
> 
> also, I'mma assume after they've made out for a few hours, they'll sit down and talk about how they're going to work on their relationship and how they're going to make it better and it's not going to be easy, but at least they're together now.


End file.
